Both N-oleoyl-dopamine and 3′-O-methyl-N-oleoyl-dopamine are until now the very poorly described substances. In the literature, their agonistic action towards TRPV1 vanilloid receptors is mentioned.
Additionally, the presence of N-oleoyl-dopamine in mammalian brains as well as its ability to penetrate into the brain after injection into the carotid artery which leads blood to the brain have been proved.
It has been discovered that N-oleoyl-dopamine is a highly stable compound under in vitro conditions and that it diminishes muscle rigidity in a rat model of Parkinson's disease. N-oleoyl-dopamine also increases the locomotive activity in the rat.
Until now, neither of the above mentioned derivatives of dopamine has been used to modify the body response to a hypoxic stimulus and to achieve an augmentation of the dopamine level in physiological and pathological states of its deficiency.